Flame of red
by Lilyflower.Prongs
Summary: Harry doesn't know what to do anymore, what will happen to the Wizarding world? Ron and Hermione? Those who died? Ginny? but then Harry sees that flame of red and its clear in his darkness.


Harry couldn't take it anymore, it's just too hard he whispered for only the cold lonely darkness to hear his words. He was sat up in astronomy tower, the highest point of all the Hogwarts grounds. It was only mere moments after from when he had defeated Voldemort and it him that what was going to happen next, what was going to happen to him? He had done what the prophecy had for told, so what now? What about Ron and Hermione? The Wizarding world? Ginny? What would happen to her? All those thoughts consumed him and was struggling to answer them inside he's own trapped and distorted mind.

He didn't want to ask for help because he didn't want the attention that he knew he would get, ever since the age of just eleven years old everyone protected him and kept an eye on him. Now at the age of seventeen he wanted to start over … but he just didn't know what he wanted to do well he did, he wanted to start his own family and become a father because from being an orphan from the age of one years old and all of his father figures being killed due to Voldemort's lust for power and control.

Taking slow deep breaths, in and out. Trying to calm himself down and make sense of everything. All he could think of was _fear_, fear for what would happen and what he might become. After having Voldemort consume his future and the thought that it would Voldemort who came out on top and had killed Harry. Harry never really gave a long deep thought on his future, he always thought of others.

Going through so much pain at a young age had changed him, for better or for worse. He had become more mature for his age but he also had the side where he just wish that he was a regular teenage boy who had a family and didn't have the weight of the Wizarding and Muggle world upon his shoulders from the moment the lighten bolt scar had marked his forehead. He even wished that he was back with the Dursley's sometimes just for the reason of them ignoring him and just leaving him alone.

"Why?" he whispered into the soft wind that swept through the astronomy tower chilling his words but not chilling him because he couldn't feel anything … well it felt like that to him. He felt confused he didn't what was going on with him but he knew it wasn't joy but then he knew it wasn't sadness, it was … nothing. Harry just sat there looking out over the view of a rather destroyed Hogwarts but he could still see the magic of what the place held to him his first home, a sanctuary. As he could notice the sun starting to lower he thought it best to leave and not wanting everyone to go looking for him but then he stopped realising that this was the last time would be on these grounds anymore and couldn't stop the few tears that ran down his face and mark him but yet he still felt numb.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself not wanting to walk down have people notice him just yet. He was glad that everyone didn't have to live in fear of their husband, wife, mother, father, child, friends or just anyone they just cared about getting hurt or killed. Harry noticed that the air and atmosphere was lighter in the aspect of it not feeling hopeless and dark, like it did in all those nights of him, Ron and Hermione searching for Horcuxes.

Slowly walking down the steps to the Great Hall where he knew everyone was gathered as it was the biggest room in all of Hogwarts … well except the Room of Requirement but Harry didn't even know if that was still working after he, Ron and Hermione went in there to try and find Ravenclaws diadem when they encountered Draco, Crabbe and Goyle trying to stop him from getting the diadem and destroying it. Crabbe had used the Friendfyre charm that had killed him (and nearly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Goyle) and set the whole of the Room of Requirement a light.

Harry kept on walking but as he started to get closer to the Great Hall did he actually start to feel something but it was a mixture of fear, fear for the future. Joy, for the happiness that others felt for the end of dark times. Sadness, for those who had died – Fred, Tonks, Lupin and the other fifty that had lost their lives trying to protect Harry in his prophecy of defeating Voldemort – but just then he saw the sight of flaming red hair and everything was ok because he had her.

Seeing her hair was just the thing he needed to wake him, her flame of red hair that provided him with light in his dark thoughts. It was _Always _here.


End file.
